Souvenir tendre, avenir radieux
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: un 2x4 en chanson (tellement court que si je résume je raconte toute l'histoire ) - pris- il me virra pas la présentation, il me virra pas la présentation


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail :  ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : GW et Anastasia d'Hélène Segara *a revu le dessin animé récemment ^____^*

Genre : song, POV *vous saurez pas de qui p* et méga guimauve qui dégouline comme si elle était passée au micro-onde ^^ *le sucre sur les parois en moins*

Muse : Keimei aucun doute là-dessus ^^0

Couple : Je le mets cette fois pasque c'est peut-être pas très clair ^^0 2x4 ^^

Disclamer : Persos et ziq pas n'a moi T-T

Coin de la béta : Ça devait bien finir par arriver… Le retour de la vengeance de la guimauve… C'est pas que j'aime pas, mais… N'a veux un lemoneuh !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hum… Je me reprends, désolée. ^^;;;;; Donc… Bin… Heu… Ouais. Hum… Bonne lecture !

Souvenir tendre, avenir radieux

Je viens de le voir dans une attitude étrange. 

Et pourtant si peu. 

Ça n'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme ça. 

Enfin je crois. 

C'était quand il y avait encore Solo…

Je pense. 

Il me manque une partie de ma vie de cette époque. 

Si j'avais oublié plus je ne me torturerais pas l'esprit mais voila…

Je me rappelle avant, 

Je me rappelle après, 

Mais je ne sais plus rien de ce mois-ci. 

Alors pourquoi lui me refait penser à ça ? 

Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

_Des images me reviennent _

Comme le souvenir tendre 

_D'une ancienne ritournelle_

_Autre fois en décembre_

Je vois un autre garçon à sa place. 

Comme lui, il est blond. 

Comme lui, il a les yeux bleus. 

Il fredonne. 

Les images augmentent. 

Un refrain me revient. 

Celui qu'il chante. 

Le garçon était dans la même position. 

Assis dans l'herbe humide, 

Une fleur blanche dans les mains, 

Une marguerite. 

Elles sont si nombreuses sur Terre. 

Lui aussi s'amuse avec elle,

La tournant, 

La retournant, 

La faisant danser de différentes manières. 

Toujours cette chanson. 

_Je me souviens il me semble_

Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble 

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme des souvenirs_

Je revois ce même petit garçon blond, 

Et avec lui…

Quelqu'un qui me ressemble…

Ou plutôt me ressemble quand j'avais l'âge de huit ans. 

On avait déplumé une marguerite de la moitié de ses pétales, 

Une sur deux. 

Puis on tournait tout autour les mains jointes, 

Et quand on avait le tournis on s'arrêtait et s'asseyait là où on pouvait. 

Quand c'était un pétale plein devant nous, 

On devait chatouiller l'autre, 

Et c'était un véritable jeu de chat qui s'annonçait. 

Je ne comprends pas…

Comment ce fait-il que je m'en souvienne si parfaitement ? 

On riait tous les deux. 

Il était blond et avait les yeux bleus comme lui.

_Doucement un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_

_Un murmure à mi-mots_

_Que mon cœur veut comprendre_

Parmi tous les jeux, 

Il y en a un que j'ai du mal à me rappeler. 

Un qui est différent des autres. 

Enfin je crois. 

Je le sens…

Différent. 

Je ne saurais l'expliquer. 

Plus tendre peut-être. 

Il y a aussi moins de monde autour de nous quand on y joue. 

On est plus proche. 

Je…

Ne sais plus. 

Puis je l'entends. 

Le reste de la chanson. 

La partie oubliée.

La partie rien qu'à nous. 

La partie rajoutée à l'originale. 

La partie venant de notre cœur. 

Ce jeu n'est rien qu'à nous. 

Dedans, il y avait des mots doux. 

Des promesses d'éternité. 

C'était notre jeu. 

On avait que huit ans mais cela suffisait. 

On s'aimait. 

Même si cela ressemblait à de l'amitié pure. 

Même si c'était d'amitié pure.

Le sentiment au lieu de s'éteindre avec le temps…

A grandit au contraire. 

Voilà pourquoi j'avais oublié. 

C'était mon souvenir. 

Celui d'un amour. 

Un amour qui grandissait au chaud dans mon cœur…

_Je me souviens il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensembles ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme des souvenirs_

Je viens de te rejoindre. Je prends une marguerite et lui enlève la moitié de ses pétales sous tes yeux surpris, 

Une sur deux. 

Puis je pose la marguerite à terre et te prends les mains et je te fais tourner autour avec moi. 

Tu as l'air surpris. 

Il y a de quoi. 

Quand on s'est rencontré, j'avais été amené sur Terre parce qu'un gamin de L2 ne manquerait à personne…

En temps normal. 

J'avais été amené parce que le dernier enfant des Winner avait besoin de compagnie. 

J'étais triste. 

Et je me sens coupable d'avoir oublié Solo quand je t'ai vu et que nos jeux ont commencés.

C'était en décembre. 

Il neigeait dehors mais tu avais une serre rien qu'à toi. 

Tu étais si beau entouré de fleurs. 

Tu étais si magique au milieu de la glace. 

Tu étais un roi. Et un royaume t'a toujours appartenu. 

Celui qui se trouve tout prêt de mon cœur. 

Là où un souvenir a été caché.

Gardé précieusement sans voir le soleil sinon celui de ton sourire.

_De très loin un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_

_Un murmure à mi-mots_

_Que mon cœur veut comprendre_

_Une ancienne ritournelle_

_Loin du froid de décembre._

Tu avais demandé à ton père de me ramener sous de fausses excuses. 

Je suis revenu sur L2. 

Mais pendant le voyage…

J'ai décidé de tout oublier. 

Et je l'ai fait. 

Solo n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé et a imaginé le pire. Heureusement, on avait pris soin de moi là-bas. Sinon il aurait remué ciel et terre je le sais. 

Mais le passé n'a plus d'importance. 

Ou si peu. 

Tu es avec moi. 

Je suis avec toi. 

Je sais que tu es heureux car tu souris. 

Il suffisait d'une chanson. 

D'un refrain. 

Et on s'aime. 

Quelque chose me dit que toi aussi tu avais gardé ça au fond de ton cœur. 

L'amitié à grandit. 

Nous nous aimons. 

Et Hee-chan nous appelle pour une mission. On en reparlera après. 

Mais je sais que tout ira bien. 

Nos mémoires ne sont pas encore complètement retrouvées. 

Quelques souvenirs restent cachés pour qu'un jour, 

Si quelque chose nous sépare, 

On continue de s'aimer…

Où du moins une partie de notre cœur. 

Celle qui ne nous est pas nécessaire pour l'instant.

Celle qui grandira encore davantage en attendant son heure.

Pas envie de mettre le mot ^^ Mais c'est pas à suivre -__^

Chtite : Et c'est repartit pour de la guimauve ^^

Kymoon : Dans la joie et la bonne humeur… 

Kei : Ça a pas l'air de te déplaire ^^0

Chtite : Du tout du tout ^^

Kymoon : Chacun ses goûts. Pour ma part, je préfère un truc bien angst… Ou un bon lemon. ^^

Kei : Oo

Chtite : Pour tout t'avouer ça commençait à me manquer se genre de guimauve ^^0

Kei : Celle bien liquide ^^

Chtite : Yep ^^

Kei & Chtite : GUIMAUVE POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Kymoon : Si vous voulez… *va écrire un lemon SM* 

Shinny : psst c'est moi qui m'occupe des lemons -__^

Chtite : Review please ^^


End file.
